


A Father's Love

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A distant memory of a man...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hartwin but it's more of a parent-child dynamic than anything. Enjoy!

Gary Eggsy Unwin has never known the love of a father. His own had died when he was still small, and he’d barely been around anyway. His stepfather was worse, abusing him emotionally and physically every step along the way.

~

Gary was 13 years old when he started going by Eggsy.

He has a distant memory of a man in his head. A kind man. A man who didn’t hurt him like his own stepfather did. A man with a soft but firm and reassuring voice. He gets a warm feeling in his chest when he thinks of the man, the feeling that everything will be okay.

“Eggsy,” the man had said

Eggsy wasn’t the name that his mother used when she was cross with him, or begging him to stay with her instead of going out with his friends.

Eggsy wasn’t the name that his stepfather used when he shouted in his face for not clearing the table fast enough, or slapped him for “wasting money” on school supplies because he was a “stupid boy anyways”.

No, Eggsy was the name that the only man who’d truly shown him affection called him. The man who had soothed him even though he’d been too young to truly understand that his father was gone. The man who said that he would _be there_ for him whenever he needed him to be.

Eggsy wouldn’t call the number until years later, but when he would look at the medallion around his neck, he would feel as if he had a father. A real father, who cared about him, who was always looking out for him, and was always there.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at punkeggsy if you want and cry w/ me about Kingsman tbh


End file.
